Dynasty Warriors 9
Dynasty Warriors 9 (Shin Sangoku Musou 8 ''in Japan) is the next game in the Dynasty Warriors for the PS3 PS4 Xbox 360 Xbox One. As the 9th game in the series Tecmo Koei add more story in the series. As such several characters we're added. 'Gameplay' The gameplay hasn't changed that much from the previous game. With the same Earth. Heaven, and Man weapon system. One major difference is the fake difficulty has been removed. Not only will the higher difficulties increase enemy health and attack it will also allow certain officers and missions appear. Higher difficulties also increase enemy AI. Another new addition is the locations of hidden areas where rare items and weapons are hidden. The weapons have also been revamped. Each character has 10 weapons now. 5 can be found in stages but the other 5 have to be created by finding various items. The story mode options have increased with the inclusion of a Bad Path. This path can be unlocked if too many missions are failed during the strory. A 'Story Mode Like the previous game you choose a kingdom and go through their story from their beginning to their end. Also includes What-If and Bad paths. Other character's groups recieve short stories similar to their Dynasty Warriors 4 stories. '''Free Mode Same as previous istallments. Allows you to play on certain sides not in the story mode. 'Ambition Mode' Improved version of the previous games. Diffuculty increses on its own depending on how well your camp is doing and how many allys you have. 'Legends Mode' A series of uniqe what if battles for idividual character. Each character get 2 to 3. 'Rush Mode' A single player mode similar to Dynasty Warriors 5XL's Xtreme Mode. 'Characters' * 'New Characters' Wei Cao Ang-''' Cao Cao's eldest son. In DW he is Calm and intelligent modest and Kind. His shining moment is when he gave his father his horse so he can escape from Wan Castle. Because of this he couldn't eascape and was killed. Weapon: Longsword (DW6) Appearance: Look like Mitsuhide Akechi from Samurai Warriors and with a ponytail. Zhang Xiu, I won't allow you to go near my father! - ''Cao Ang '''Bianshi- '''Cao Cao's most famous wife and Cao Pi's mother. She's famous for her pacifistic and motherly nature. In Dw she intentionally meets Cao Cao and the Yellow Turban Rebellion and decideds to follow him. She continues to support her son after Cao Cao's death. Weapon: Emei Piercers Appearance: Similar to her Shin Sangoku Musou Blast appearence. ''Aren't you interesting Lord Cao Cao was it? - ''Bianshi '''Wang Lang-' Wang Yuanji's grandfather and one of the former rulers on Wujun. His DW counterpart is a talentant stratagist. Despite his intellect he holds prejiduce against Wu. Weapon: Jian Fight like Cao Cao Sun JIan and Liu Bei From Dw5 Appearance: Simeler to Shin Sangoku Musou Design ''I will do what I can to regain Wujun! ''- Wang Lang '''Cao Zhang- '''Cao Cao's fourth son. Unlike his brother he's a tall and loud man. He is generally nice and not very intelligent. His strength has given him the nickname Yellow Beard. He supports Wei till his end. Weapon: Sword tied to a spear-like pole Appearance: Tall and have same hair style as Zhang Bao. ''Brother Pi please allow me to lead the march. -'' Cao Zhang 'Man Chong-' Stratagist of Wei. His DW counterpart has be more of a yes man. He's always seen standing on the right side of someone. He doesn't serve Cao Cao because he's impressed he serves because he wants to examine where his ambition will take him. He rarely talks. Weapon: Iron Fan (Xiaoqiao now wields the Twin Fans) Appearance: Short man with messy black hair. Has an expressionless face and always has tired rings around his eyes. He wheres a white coat with blue accents. ''Where will it lead him now... - ''Man Chong '''Wu 'Zhang Hong- '''One of the Two Zhangs. In DW he and his brother are two of Sun Quan's most trusted advisors. Unlike most stratagist he and his brother are rather humorous and relaxed but unlike his brother he is not that cowardly and afraid facing large Army . Weapon: Scythe Appearance: A tall hansome man with long black hair. He wears a coat that is red. ''- ''Zhang Hong '''Zhang Zhao-' Zhang Hong's younger brother and one of the Two Zhangs. In DW he is very similar to his brother but is far more kind and friendly. . He serves Wu to the very end.he is also a coward and afraid of fighting large army but contiune serve Wu throughly Weapon: Thin Sword (DW6) Appearance: Wears an outfit just like his brother except instead of black he has white accents. Like his brother he has long black hair and a handsome but younger face. Lord Sun Quan don't tire yourself. - ''Zhang Zhao '''Cheng Pu- '''An extremly serious and well known Wu officer. His DW counterpart reflects this in his brave and straight forward personality. He doesn't usually socialize and rarely speaks in emotion. He has a friendly rivalry with Han Dang. Weapon: Snake Spear Appearance: Shin Sangoku Musou Blast appearence. ''Han Dang we one of the Senior general under our please do not worry about attention. - ''Cheng Pu '''Zhu Zhi- '''Zhu Ran's adoptive father. DW depicts him as a very harsh father and never really has any compliments to give his son. He's a harsh a monotone warrior and a stragistist. Like his son he has an obsession fire. He is friends with his fellow Wu elders and also confort Han Dang about attention or being Forgotten. Weapon: Flame Sword Appearance: I tall man covered in black armor. In battle every inch of his body is covered in armor. ''Han Dang you do not need to worry about being forgotten - ''Zhu Zhi Jiang Qin-a general of Wu Dw depicts as a Loyal and Fierce officer Appearance retain hairstyle from Shin Sangoku Musou Blast and wear a oufit simerler to Yukimura Sanada from Sw3 Weapon: Ji (similar to Zhang Liao in DW5) '''Dong Xi-' A brave and loyal man. DW depicts him as a man who's really well liked and friendly. However he tends to get overly excited and jumpy during a battle. He often has contest between his fellow officers in battle. He is notably a giant man. He serves Wu during Sun Ce and Sun Quan's time. Weapon: Rod and Shield (DW5) Appearance: Taller more muscular version of Jiang Qin's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast design. ''Hey Zhu Ran, Gan Ning, I bet I can bag more enemies than you two combined. - ''Dong Xi '''Liao Hua- '''A former Yellow Turban known for serving Shu from beginning to the end. In DW he is a calm fierce and a stotic strong warrior. He seam stay true to his honer his personality match the same as Guan Yu and think very carefully of the resualt of His action. .He serves Shu from the beginning up until Jiang Wei's and Zhong Hui's Rebellion where he dies. Weapon: Dual Ji similer to Zhang Liao Weapon in Dw6 Appearance: Younger version of his Shin Sangoku Musou Blast design with brown hair and wear a Silver Metal Headband and with some Facial Hair. ''Lord Liu Bei, from this day forward I will serve you. - ''Liao Hua '''Jiang Wan- '''One of Zhuge Liang's best students. In DW he is a kind and mellow young man with a positive attitude. He's always smiling and refers to everyone including his enemies "my friend". He is loyal and helps Shu in many campaigns. He's also acts as a son to Zhuge Liang and treats Jiang Wei as a brother. Weapon: Bladebow (DW6) Appearance: A friendlier looking version of the DW5 Sorcerer bodyguard without the hat. ''Calm down my friend. Why must you be filled with such rage? - ''Jiang Wan '''Ma Yunlu- '''Fictional sister of Ma Chao and wife of Zhao Yun. In DW she starts off serving her father Ma Teng but when he dies she follows her brothers to Liu Zhang and then finally to Liu Bei. There she meets Zhao Yun and sparks a connection. Eventually the two get married. She is very similar to her brother but smarter and less serious. Weapon: Fork and Shield (DW5) Appearance: A pretty young women with long white hair ike her brothers. She wears a green top and shorts with silver armor on the outer part. ''Brother, Cousin why do we have to serve Liu Zhang ? He doesn't seem so "just". - ''Ma Yunlu '''Jian Yong- '''One of Liu Bei's first generals who grew up in the same home village. In DW he's a childhood friend of Liu Bei who joins his friend after hearing about how he helped a peasent village. From this point on he serves Shu till near the end. He's a calm and very proactive man who enjoys joking around with his men but also serious in personel matter had excellent tallent of observance . Weapon: Strike Spear Appearance: Have simler hair style as Jiang Wei. ''My Lord Zhang Jiao nead to be put down to do that we need stop the source of this so call magic. - ''Jian Yong '''Chen Tai- '''A warrior during the SIma's reign famous for always missing Wei. His DW appearance has him be an average man who misses the past but understands that he should work for the future. His timid nature gets him insulted often by Zhong Hui. He serves till the rise of the Jin Dynasty. Weapon: Pickaxe Appearance: A average older man with a helmet that covers most of his head. He wears silver armor with cloth that's a color closer to that of Wei's. He has gruff black hair and a shaky disposition. ''I will always miss Wei...but I most work for a better future. - ''Chen Tai '''Yang Huiyu- '''Wife of Sima Shi and Yang Hu's younger sister. In DW she's a beautiful young with a kind and energetic personality apposed to JIn's usual rough characters. She is close with her brother but often ignores his commands .She is also Friend with Wang Yuanji and Zhang Chunhua She's intentionally interested in Sima Shi due to his quiet nature and decides to help him in battle. Also being Cai Wenji's neice she loves music. Weapon: Twin Maces (DW5) Appearance: A short young woman with a long brown ponytail. She's seen as pretty and wears a cyan dress like top with a Dark Light Blue coat over it and white shorts. ''Brother...tell me more about Lord Sima Shi. - ''Yang Huiyu '''Yang Hu- '''Officer during late Wei, Yang Huiyu's older brother, and Du Yu's master. DW depicts him as a middle aged man with a friendly disposition to most. He's really close to his sister and treats Du Yu like a son. Like his historical self when the final battle for Wu starts he refuses to march and lets Du Yu lead the charge due to him not wanting to fight because he has friends in Wu. Like his sister and aunt he loves music. Weapon: Revolving Crossbow Appearance: with a cyan and black color scheme. Also appears with brown hair and a average Beard. ''Du Yu you will be the hero who will the lead the charge bringing the land to peace! - ''Yang Hu '''Du Yu- '''A young officer during late Wei. In DW he is a loyal and son-like student to Yang Hu. He serves the SIma clan because he feels they are the only ones good enough to rule. Despite his fun loving personality he could be quiet serious at times. He is famous for leading the charge that would end the chaos for a time. Also he has a crush on Yang Huiyu but she's either oblivious or doesn't care but treat her as a Friend. Weapon: Sabatons Appearance: A tall and strong looking young man. He has short black hair and wears an outfit similar to Xu Sheng's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast outfit but with a cyan and white color scheme instead. ''Lord Yang Hu are you sure I could finish this? - ''Du Yu '''Pang Hui- '''Pang De's son who was known for taking his father's brave personality. In DW it reflects that by having him appear to act and look like his father. He's very serious like his father. He was very close to his Father and like his historical self he avenges his father at the Conquest of Chengdu by killing Guan Xing, Guan Suo, and Guan Yinping. He serves the Sima Clan to the end. Weapon: Hand Mace Appearance: A younger looking version of Pang De. He wears armor similar to Pang De's DW5 . ''Will you Children of War stop crying! You're not the only ones who lost someone... - ''Pang Hui '''Wen Hu- '''Wen Yang's younger brother. In DW Wen Hu is depicted as a fun loving young man opposed to his brother's serious nature. He joins his father in his earlier rebellion and continues to rebell the Sima clan even when his brother joins them. Eventually his brother his brother convinces him to join them. He helps till the end. He and his brother have a love hate relationship and he also has a rivalry with Du Yu. Weapon: Twin Daggers (DW6) Appearance: A handsome youngman with hair similar to his brother. Instead of armor he wears a cyan coat over a white shirt and white pants. His most notable thing is his cyan scarf. ''Well brother if you need it I guess I'll help you. - ''Wen Hu '''Hua Xiong- '''Loyal and brave general of Dong Zhao's army. His DW has his loyalty be much ore fanatical. He serves Dong Zhao as a god and is the only one in his forces brave enough to argue with Lu Bu. He dies at Hulao Gate by either Guan Yu or Sun Jian depending on story. Weapon: Dual Great Swords Appearance: A burly man with short black hair. He has dark skin and a twisted smile. He wears black and silver armor with a purple hood. ''How dare you insult Lord Dong Zhuo! God of War. Tiger of Jiangdong I'll shut you up for good! - ''Hua Xiong '''Huche'er- '''Zhang Xiu's best and most famous general. DW depics him as a ninja like thief. He isn't very loyal and often moves on from lord to lord until his disappearance. He also take enjoyment in other's pain. Like his historical counterpart it's inplied he isn't originally from China. Weapon: Madarin Duck Hooks Appearance: Similar to his unique design but has a much sleaker figure and longer hair. He wears a full black colored suit. ''The great Dian Wei's dead body bows before me (laughs). - ''Huche'er '''King Wutugu- '''One of the Nanaman chiefs. He's a giant and harsh man with a very stubborn personality. He's the first to resist Meng Huo and the last to except him as king. Like the other Nanman men he hates outsiders and takes him awhile to except Shu. Weapon: Stele Appearance: SImilar to Meng Huo's DW6 look. ''If you want me to bow to you you've got anothing thing coming! -'' King Wutugu '''Yuan Shu- '''Cruel and calculating younger half brother of Yuan Shao. He's cruel and enjoy's lying to others. He often tricks Yuan Shao, the Wujun leaders, and Sun Ce. He's very controlling and is prone to snapping against those who disobey him. In his death he claims he regrets nothing but Cao Cao respond him his as a Fool. Weapon: Sword Whip Appearance: A short man who wears a golden and purple cloak that covers most of his body. His face is young and has long brown hair. ''Sun Ce, why are you fighting me! You ungrrateful swine I'm pratically your father! ''- Yuan Shu '''Gongsun Zan- '''A friendly general and Zhao Yun's former lord. In DW he's a friendly and virtious man at first. He's extremly proud of his army's calvary known as the White Riders. However over time Yuan Shao and Yuan SHu destroy most of his army and kills his family driving him to depression and eventually suicide. Weapon: Jockey Whip Appearance: A tall muscular man with tan skin and a short bead. He wears silver armor and a white coat. ''These are the White Riders! The greatest calvary in the land! - s''Gongzun Zan